Some magnetic memories, such as a spin transfer torque memory (STTM), utilize a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) for switching and detection of the memory's magnetic state. FIG. 1 describes spin transfer torque random access memory (STTRAM), a form of STTM. FIG. 1 includes a MTJ consisting of ferromagnetic (FM) layers 125, 127 and tunneling barrier 126 (e.g., magnesium oxide (MgO)). The MTJ couples bit line (BL) 105 to selection switch 120 (e.g., transistor), word line (WL) 110, and sense line (SL) 115. Memory 100 is “read” by assessing the change of resistance (e.g., tunneling magnetoresistance (TMR)) for different relative magnetizations of FM layers 125, 127.
More specifically, MTJ resistance is determined by the relative magnetization directions of layers 125, 127. When the magnetization directions between the two layers are anti-parallel, the MTJ is in a high resistance state. When the magnetization directions between the two layers are parallel, the MTJ is in a low resistance state. Layer 127 is the “reference layer” or “fixed layer” because its magnetization direction is fixed. Layer 125 is the “free layer” because its magnetization direction is changed by passing a driving current polarized by the reference layer (e.g., a positive voltage applied to layer 127 rotates the magnetization direction of layer 125 opposite to that of layer 127 and negative voltage applied to layer 127 rotates the magnetization direction of layer 125 to the same direction of layer 127).